


The Little Throne

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dimension Travel, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oliver Davis is thrown into an alternate universe that not only has magic and knights, but also has age regression as the norm.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing, that hit the water, wasn't my feet. It was my hands. I felt my heart speed up from the shock of the cold water. I opened my eyes to first see murky pond water. I shut my eyes to try and focus on swimming up. I kicked my legs and pushed water away with my arms.

I did this until my lungs started to burn.

I opened my eyes to clear water. I didn't have the time to really analyze why it was suddenly dark out, or why there was a reflection of fire.

I gasped loudly as I broke through the surface of water. I was swimming in place, in a pool, in a Satan ritual. Well, it looked like one. Men in robes stood by the only door in this dark room. The fire that I saw, was torched. I was in a pool, in a "Satan ritual", in a dungeon looking room. But at the edge of the pool, kneeled a man. He was quite handsome, but man.. His outfit was bad. What this man was wearing? Leggings? A tunic? Looking like King Arthur over here. He was cleaned shaved, long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, light browns eyes that stared at me in shock.

At first, it felt the pool was being drained. But after a few seconds, I felt the water push me towards the man. Suddenly I could stand in the water and it only went up to my shin. The man stood once I reached arm distance from him.

"I-.. um.. I'm so sorry, sir! I don't know how I got here, or where I am," I immediately apologized.

"It's okay, mo worries. My name is Ellis Aku, king of this castle. What's you name, sweetheart?" he talked in a low voice. It was oddly soothing my nerves.

"Oliver Davis. Did you say king? Where am I exactly? I'm from the States," I said. The prince reached out his hand to help me out of the pool. I cautiously took it. 

"You are in the kingdom of Kassin. I've never heard of a kingdom called "the states". Must be new? Anyway, let's get you dry clothes and then we can talk some more," he said, helping me step over the ledge of the pool. I have him a weord face and all he did was smile at me.

Has he never heard of the United States of America? For a prince, he's pretty dumb. 

"King Aku? I'm still very confused on how I got here through a pool," I said, as he guided me with his hand behind my back. He led me through the wooden door where two ladies in plain long dresses stood. One held a towel, while the other had her hands folded in front of her. 

"And that's what our talk will be about," Ellis said, taking the towel from the girl and draping it over me. I felt like a child with the towel over my head like a hood.i clench onto over my chest neither the less.

"Please, bring clothes for him to my chambers," Ellis ordered the girls. They quickly ran off. 

"King Aku-..." I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Call me Ellis for now. Follow me," he ordered softly as he started to walk down a narrow hallway. I stumbled behind him, my legs felt like jello after the swim I had. It didn't help that my right knee was throbbing.

We reached a staircase with short steps. And this boy, he shot up them. He left me in the dust.

"Ellis, can you slow down a bit," I called up to him. He was already at the top, while I took my fourth step. He looked back at me with concern. "Sorry, I hurt my knee before my swim," I explained my slowness. 

"It's okay, babe. I can carry you if you want," he offered, as he started to go back down the steps. 

"N-No thank you, i can do it. Just got short legs," I try to wave off his awkward offer. He chuckled at me, before he held out his hand to me. I frowned at it.

"For support, I can help you with these stairs," he explained, smiling warmly. I felt a blush warm my face as I tried to hid in the towel.

"I can do the stairs," I mumbled out. He took my hand anyway.

I blushed harder as we climbed the stairs together in silence. Once we made it at the top, led me down a maze of hallways. I felt like my head was spinning from all the turns we did. 

"Here is my chamber, would you like to bathe?" He asked, while opening double doors. My jaw dropped as looked inside. It was bigger than my studio apartment. He had a bed bigger than my bathroom. A fireplace, bookcases that almost cover all the walls. Everything was beautiful, like everything was done by hand. The carvings in the bedpost, the painting of vines and flowers on the walls and ceiling. I could stare at the walls for the details in the petals alone. 

"I think, I'll stay away from water for the day," I nervously laughed as I stepped in. I instantly picked a wall and started to look at the daisies painted at the bottom of the wall. 

"The maid left you some clothes. Come and change," he softly ordered. I took a glance at him in a pulled face. His back was towards me as he moved from the door to his bed where he looked over my new clothes. 

"Is the bathroom of these doors?" I asked, walking up to Ellis. There was three single doors. One could be the bathroom or a closet. But, I dont know what the third door was for. Maybe, a second closet?

"You can change here, let me help you," he said, turning around. He started to lift my shirt up, but I quickly push his hands away. 

"Dude! Privacy!" I snapped at him, getting a bit annoyed.

"I apologize, the bathroom is the door over there," he nodded to the only door on the left side of the room. I took the clothes and quickly shut the door behind me.

I looked around the bathroom in silent awe. But most of my attention was on the wooden bathtub. I had to tear my own gaze away to focus on getting change. I threw my towel off my shoulders and my wet clothes quickly followed. I looked at the clothes Ellis got me. 

I cringed at the colors.

They were so bright. A bright red shirt that was loose and had ruffles. Then the leggings they gave me, was a deep pure along with some shorts that was the same purple. 

There was a knock and soon Ellis spoke through it. "Do not fret about your wet clothes, a maid would take care of it later,"

I nodded to him, even though he couldn't see me. As soon as I heard him walk away from the door, I threw on the clothes. I push my wet clothes into a pile to help the maid a little bit. I took a deep sigh and open the door. Ellis was sitting on his bed, waiting for me. 

"Oliver, we need to talk about how you got here and why you are here," Ellis stated the obvious.

"How did I end up here?" Was my first question. I stood a few feet away from him. I hugged myself as I waited for his answer. He paused and looked at me with a sad expression.

"I used magic to get you here. See, a king is suppose to find his soulmate or his rightful heir before he becomes king. I didn't have either of those things. I had to have at least one of them. So, I searched for a soulmate first," he spoke slowly. 

"Wait, wait. Hold up. Magic? A soulmate? What do you mean?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"You must be from a world that doesn't have magic or soulmates?" Ellis questioned. 

"Magic are from stories. And soulmates? That can be debated," I admitted.

"I see. Well, magic is very much alive. Only certain... Beings can do magic. Soulmates are without any doubt are real. Just someone you love at first sight and feel complete around," Ellis said with a soft smile on his face. 

"So, I'm your soulmate?" I asked, hugging myself tighter. Ellis let out a laugh. I glared at him. He shook his head at me.

"Heavens no, darling. I don't mean to offend you. But, you are not," he chuckled one last time.

"Then what am I to you?" I whispered.

"You are my rightful heir. A beautiful one at that. Also, so brave for waiting this long," he cooed softly. 

"Your heir? Is this a joke?" I sneered at him.

"Hardly a laughing matter. I asked the most powerful wizards were can I find my soulmate. They told me to wait and get an heir first. Then, I asked them to find my heir. I searched for you for months. Every waking hour to find you. And I finally have! You're the most precious thing I've ever seen," he spoke so warmly. He stood up and cupped my face. His hands were warm and soft. I felt an urge to nuzzle into his hands.

"But you're not my dad!" I countered. Ellis looked confused before he smiled.

"I must remember your norm is different than mine. Well, this will be hard to explain," he admitted. He rubbed small circles into my cheeks as he thought for a beat. 

"Have you ever thought you were younger than you were?" He asked, slowly dropping his hands. 

My face started to heat up. I knew what he meant. Okay, no judgement time. I wanted to explore what what out there, and I rN into ageplay. Age regression, age sliding, ddlg, ddlb, whatever you want to call it. I tried a small level of it by myself after I graduated high school. I liked it, it was soothing. But it wasn't meant to be an activity to do by oneself.

"I-I know what y-you mean. I'm just-just not experienced in that," I stuttered out. I started to dig my nails into my palms.

"That's perfectly okay, dear. Here that's normal to feel small and younger. Some people are born to never grow up. You, my darling, is my little prince," he smiled brightly.

His little prince?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *can we talk about the mistakes in the last chapter? I dont really like going back and editing but at some point I will. So, forgive all the mistakes now and in the future*
> 
> We learn that Oliver is a sensitive boi.

I bit my lip. Ellisgebtly press his thumb under lip to get me to stop.

It worked.

He, also, unfurled my hands. He tsk at the small marks my nails left behind in palms. He soothed his hand over the marks. My head started to feel fuzzy and git worse as he brought both hands to his face. He kissed both my hands lightly. A whine slipped pass my lips. He goes to pull me into a hug, but that seems to age back up again.

"I'm sorry!" I almost shouted, yanking myself away from him. "May I have something to eat? I'm kind of hungry." I avoided eye contact with him.

"Of course. Follow me," he sighed out. I let out a silent sigh of my own. I was quick to follow him out of the room. In the corner of my eye I saw a maid slip into the room as we left.

"So.. Ellis, what's going to happen?" I asked. I couldn't stand the silence between us anymore, plus I still had a ton of questions.

"We will have an early dinner, possible go to bed early as well. Tomorrow, I can give a tour-..." he spoke calmly, but I had to step in.

"No, I meant.. What will happen to me? Like, when do I go back home?" I stared at him, but this time he avoided my eyes.

"You are home, soon you will be announced as Prince Oliver. I'm sure the kingdom would love to throw a ball in your name," he informed me. I grabbed onto his sleeve to make him turn his gaze to me.

"Ellis, I can't stay here. I have a life and responsibilities in my world. I have a job to go to. Bills to pay,' I tried to explain to him. He stopped walking turn to me. Finally.

"I simply can not allow you to leave, Oliver. I just got you. Now, come along I must feed you," He said the last part more stern. He was starting to get upset. He continued walking, but in longer strides.

"You don't understand, I can't just abandon those responsibilities," I argued, powerwalking to keep up with him.

"And you do not understand on how I can not let you leave me. You do not understand the resources and time I put into finding you! I can not let you go this quickly! You are mine to take care of!" His voice was getting louder. It made me want to keep quiet and just follow him to get dinner. But I really couldn't leave my friends and family behind, and forget they were even there.

"Ellis! Listen!" I shouted, grabbed his wrist. I stopped walking to pulled him back.

And, man. That was a bad idea.

I should of listen to that little voice that was warning me to keep quiet and bring this up later when Ellis wasn't getting upset. I barely know this guy, I dont know if he has a temper or not. When, he almost snap his neck to glare at me. I knew, I shouldn't have pushed.

"Do. Not. Raise your voice at me, little one. We will drop this topic and eat supper. I do not want to hear a word about you leaving me. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke in a gravelly voice. I felt my head start to hurt and just nodded.

"Speak," he commanded. I whispered out a "yes sir". He nodded and went back to leading me to the dining room.

I pulled down my sleeve and wiped the tears forming in the corner of my eyes. My mind started racing. It started to repeat Ellis's stern tone over and over again. I had to stop walking to wipe the tears that were free falling.

"Oliver! Hurry up!" Ellis's voice thundered off the walls.

That's what broke the dam.

Tears quickly slid down my cheeks and dripped off my chin. My heart started to speed up from the sinking feeling in my stomach. I couldn't control the sob that left my lips. I wiped furiously at my eyes to stop. My sleeves scratched my skin.

I felt hands on my shoulders that pulled me into a hug. Ellis held onto me and hushed me gently. I cried into his shoulder as more sobs raked my chest. It got worse when my nose started to clog up and I just cried out loud.

"Shh, I'm sorry. I got upset, please forgive me," Ellis apologized, but that didn't calm me down.

Ellis managed to lift me up into his arms. I had to put my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist. One arm was under my butt as he rubbed circles on my back. He kept hushing me as he looked around for a door. He had to walk a bit further down the wall to find the door he was looking for. Ellis managed to open the door with one hand. He slide me and himself through the door and closed it by using his foot.

We were in a living room of sorts. It was completely green. Green walls, green decor, and green couches. He sat himself down, quickly, and hugged me tightly in his lap.

"I understand why you have to go back, but please. Let me have you for a bit," he whispered into my ear.

I tried to slow down my crying by holding breath, making my breathing a bit choppy.

"None of that, breathe. In and out," he whispered, pulling me away from his neck that I decided was a perfect place to sob into. He wiped my tears away and used my own shirt to wipe my snot away too. 

I follow his breathing instructions and calmed down quickly. I couldn't looked at him. I couldn't believe I broke down crying like that. Just because he raised his voice at me.

"There we go. There's my baby boy. I apologize for yelling. Didn't mean to scare you like that. Oh, babe. Look at you," he cooed at me as he wipe away the stray tears. I felt a blush of embarrassment spread around my face.

"Do you want me to carry you to the dining room?" he whispered softly. I shook my head no.

"What we hold hands until we get there, I'll walk slowly with you," he offered and I nodded to that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *back then their hygiene wasn't the greatest. So, for sake of the story. Let's pretend they did bath and wash their hands*
> 
> Ellis has to return to being King. While Oliver explores.

"Please cheer up, Oliver. You need to eat," Ellis begged from across the table. There was so much food on the table, there was barely any room for my plate.

A servant came by and filled my cup with wine. Ellis was quick to tell the servant to take it away from me. I pushed around some food. My head felt heavy. I just wanted to go to bed.

"Oliver, just one bite," Ellis was still begging. I already forgiven him for snapping a bit. I'm not as upset. But I did like seeing Ellis desperately try to make things better, when they already were. I, also, liked being babied a bit.

I ignored Ellis as I picked up the dinner roll and picked at it. I peeled small pieces off and ate them. Ellis seemed to calmed down a bit and ate more of his own food. The servant came by again. He poured me a glass of milk this time. I thanked him, but he already ran off to the kitchen. I took a sip and jerked my head back. This milk was warm.

"Are you finished with your dinner?" Ellis asked after a few minutes of me nibbling on bread, a different servant was taking his plate. It was clear I wasnt going to eat much.

I nodded.

"Ready for bed?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to be carried?"

I nodded for the third time.

Ellis seemed excited to carry me around, he always offered. We were in the same position as before. Except, I let my arms dangle over his shoulders while I rested my head his shoulder as well.

I listened to his voice rumbled around. I closed my eyes for a minute and reopened them to Ellis pulling my tights off. I sat up in his bed and rubbed my eyes. The curtains were covering the windows, and candles were lit.

"Lay back down, I got you," Ellis whispered, trying to push me back down. I moved his hand away from my chest and helped him take off my pants. He went for my shirt but I pushed him away.

"Lay down and go to sleep. I'm going to get ready for bed and will shortly join you," he explained. But I mostly ignored him and got under the covers. I never fell asleep as quickly as I did before.

\--

I quickly sat up in bed as soon as the curtains were drawn apart. 

"Good morning your majesties! It's time to go back into routine! Up! Up! Up!" A cheerful man cheered. He clapped his hands loudly three times. I had a feeling he wasn't being loud for my sake, but for Ellis's. Ellis managed to take up most of the bed, as I was one inch away from falling off the bed. He was on his stomach with two pillows covering his head. I had to look away from him as I realize the blanket was only covering his waist and there was no pjs. 

I rubbed my eyes and slipped out of bed. The man smiled briefly before he started to scold Ellis for not waking up. I chuckled as I made my way to the bathroom. I did my buisness, but I couldn't stop thinking about my dream I had. 

I couldn't remember all of the details of the dream, but I do remember talking to Ellis when a voice called my name. I can't remember if the voice was male or female, but I remember getting excited when the voice called. I might of known them. Ellis disappeared from my side, and I started to panic. But I felt a hand start petting my hair. I go to turn around. 

And there was no one.

A part of me knew it was the voice trying to calm me down. But who was the voice? It's frustrating that I couldn't remember what I was talking to Ellis about before the voice called my name. And it was frustrating that I didn't know who the voice belonged to.

Whatever. It's just a dream. Something my brain was trying to make up.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see the poor man still trying to wake up Ellis. I walked up to the man and put my finger to my lips. The man immediately went silent. He looked confused. If Ellis wants me as a kid, he's going to be waken up like a parent. 

"Good morning, Ellis!"I shouted, jumping onto bed. Dangerously close to landing on Ellis's back. I saw his head to towards. I giggled at him and lifted up his pillow. He smirked at me before suddenly wrapping his arms wound me and trying to dig fingers into mu side. I pushed at his bare chest, trying to break the hug. For a moment, I did forget he was naked. 

"Well, good morning indeed," Ellis's voice was gruff from sleep. 

"At least, we have a morning person in this castle," the cheerful man spoke up. I stumbled out of bed and stood awkwardly by the bed. Everyone was watching me. 

"Hi! I'm Oliver Davis! Nice to meet you!" I said in a rush. I was panicking to get the awkwardness away. I thrust my hand out for the man to shake.

"Hello, Prince Oliver. My name is Ralph, I am your father's personal servant and head servant. I brought some play clothes for you to wear. Sense, your father will be in a meeting for most of the day. I figured, you would love to explore the gardens and stables," Ralph explained. His voice was really soothing, but I was starting to panic all over again. 

"Father?" I questioned, tilting my head. Ralph seemed to frown at that, but I felt Ellis's hand on my shoulder. I shipped my head to look at him. 

"He means me, why don't you get changed. We'll have breakfast and then you can play outside," Ellis offered. He gave me a small small and I returned a smaller smile. Ralph gestured to the neatly folded clothes, and I did what I was told. 

\--

We did what Ellis said. We had breakfast, I had two plates full of food. Ellis seemed too happy at the table. Like he was floating on air. After breakfast, Ellis, Ralph, and I went to the gardens. 

It. Was. Breathtaking.

So many colors and different plants. It was so organized and neat. It felt like I was in a painting. 

"I can't leave you unsupervised, and I still need to go over applicants for your own servant. Some knights will take turns watching you. If they say you're too far away from the castle, or you can't do something. Listen to them," Ellis was slightly stern, but I could tell he didn't want to sound too scary to me. I nodded, but that made Ellis frown more.

"Yes, sir. I'll listen," I spoke up. Ellis brightened up.

"Now, I'll be out of this meeting by lunch time. Hopefully," Ellis groaned. Ellis hugged me and kissed my forehead. I just stood there and blushed. He said goodbye and was quickly rushed by Ralph to get going. I waved goodbye to his recreating form. 

I looked over at the two knights that stood there the entire time. They didn't have their armour on, just the same matching uniform. But I did see they had swords on their hips. One just stood there with his hands behind his back while the other one waved at me in excitement.

"My name is Oliver," I finally introduced myself.

"Hello, Prince Oliver! My name is Harry! And this is Adam! It's a pleasure to meet you! You're just the most adorable little thing!" The friendly looking knight cooed at me. 

"It's nice to meet you both. Ellis said I can go to the stables? Are there horses here?" I asked, wanting to get pass thr introductions.

"Yes, there but you can't ride them," the other knight, Adam, spoke. His voice was monotone and gravelly. Harry elbowed Adam, making Adam grunt. 

"I just want to see them. Maybe pet one. I've never seen a horse before. Well, up close,"I explained. Harry suddenly exploded at that. He started to reassure me that we can go see the horses and not to mind Adam. Apparently, Adam was known to blunt and rude. 

I just silently followed them to the stables. I already missed Ellis and wanted him to come back. Hopefully, lunch will be here quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis starts helping Oliver to age down. Ellis sets some basic rules. We'll see Daddy (Papa?) Ellis soon

Hanging out with Adam and Harry wasn't so bad. Harry was happy to show me around and explain things, while Adam was the one to warn me when I drifted too far away.

Ellis came and got me for lunch. Ellis asked me how my day was, I told him of the stables, and the one pretty white mare I saw, then how in the gardens there's a small fountain with koi fish, and all the other things I did. I asked Ellis how his meeting was. Ellis was hesitant before he settled on "It was tiring."

Ellis requested that we go back to his room and have a talk. That made my stomach twist and made me eat only a half a plate. Ellis tried to reassure me, that I wasnt in trouble but it didn't soothe me at all.

\---  
I sat on his bed, while he stood across from me.

"I just wanted to talk about your .. uh.. role? As my heir. My kin. My son. My baby boy," Ellis suddenly fell into this gaze.

I think, this is what the internet labeled "Daddy mode" is. I understand that a little and a caregiver isnt one sided for the little's benefit. A caregiver has needs, and they also have their own headspace. Right now, I think Ellis needed to take care of me.

"You want me to age down," I stated.

"Not by force! I would never force you to do anything. Its just-..." Ellis started.

"... No, it's fine. I've been going in and out of headspace since I got here. I haven't dropped in so long, and the last time I did it... It wasn't too fun," I explained. Ellis cupped my face and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I'm right here, Oliver. I won't let anything happen to you. We'll start small. Just a few rules, okay?" Ellis asked, sitting on the bed with me. I nodded while fumbling with my fingers.

"I want you to be happy and healthy. A smile a day would be the ideal goal," he spoke slowly. I let out a silent chuckle, when he went to tickle my side.

"Every time we sit down to eat, at least eat one thing. We can start out in this room, you can act as young as you want. As old as you want. You can leave the room if you want. I'm just here to guide you. I do have a room for you, it's the door over there by the closet door," Ellis gestured to the door that I haven't seen anyone touched. "It's connected to mine, for easy access. I haven't decorated it, or put furniture in it. I don't know your age," Ellis hinted.

"I.. I don't really know either. I normally fall into the age of 5 or so. I haven't really explore that side of me," I mumbled out. 

"That's fine, this will be a learning experience for us both!" Ellis explained.

"Can I see the room?" I asked.

Ellis was quick to show me the room. I was a bit overwhelmed on how big it was. It had the same layout as Ellis's but maybe a bit smaller. The walls weren't painted like his, everything was bare. 

"Can I paint it?" I asked, while Ellis was showing me the walked in closet.

"Sure, pick whatever color or colors you like. I can get someone in here the next day," Ellis shrugged, walking back out to the main area. 

"No, I want to paint it myself," I explained, following him. Ellis looked uneasy about that idea.

"We'll see," Ellis finally said something on the matter.

"I do have a few questions about um.. our relationship?" I said hesitantly. I followed Ellis back to his room.

"Ask me anything," Ellis prompted, sliding into his bed to lay down in. 

"What should I call you?" I immediately asked.

"Anything you like. Ellis, Daddy, Papa, Dad, Father," Ellis shrugged. 

"How normal is this lifestyle? Is it a sex thing for y'all? How do you explain this to kids?" I started to shoot out questions.

"Very common. Not a sexual relationship at all. Kids are already in this, so why do we have to explain it?" Ellis last answer made run up to him.

"What do you mean? Please, don't tell me little kids are in this! How would they? Are they acting like fetuses or something?" I started to worry. 

"What do you mean? You are a child and so are other people. Maybe I do need to teach you about age regression. Okay, when you feel small and you can't-..." Ellis started his explanation.

"... No! I mean actually kids! Not littles as in adult pretending to be kids!" I interrupted him.

"Oliver, do not raise your voice at me. I know your frustrated, but if you explain in a different way... I might understand what you are saying," Ellis scolded lightly. He sat up in his bed for me to climb on and sit next to him. 

"I mean, kids! Babies! Like this high!" I explained, reaching hand out to show how tall a toddler is.

"Oliver, some littles are not as tall as you. Littles come in all shape and sizes," Ellis was still scolding. 

"Where do babies come from?!" I shouted in frustration. Ellis face wiped all emotion and stared at me. 

"Ask me when your older."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I make up chapters as I go. Any suggestions will be appreciated. Eventually, I will run out of ideas, but I still have a few ideas on what's to come**
> 
> Meet Miss Lorica. Ellis becomes Papa

Ellis has been very caring host. Honestly, he would make a good caregiver. I've been acting the last few days were a vacation, I know I have to go back. And I know, Ellis won't allow this. So, I won't tell him. Which, is already tricky enough with my plan.

Well..

It's not really a plan. It's just me trying to figure how Ellis got me here. I know he said he's been searching for me, and I got here through a pool. He also mentioned he needed some magical help to find me.

Soo...

I need magical help to get me back home. Which, is easier said then done. Because I don't know anyone here! I barely know Ellis. I doubt Ralph, Harry, or Adam would help me leave. Which means, I need an outsider's help.

Ellis would be upset. Mad. Okay, furious. I don't want him to know, but there's no avoiding it. And there's nothing like the present.

So, What did I do?

I went to one of the stables and opened all the doors. Harry and Adam had to call some guards to help put the horses back. Adam told me to stay where I was. But as soon as his back was turned, I bolted to where a group of servants were walking towards the exit to get more food from merchants and farmers. When I joined the back of the group, I only got one weird look, but she shrugged and mind her buisness.

Once we were at the village, I separated from the group. There was ton of chatter and people pushing pass each other. People seem to avoid me when I was walking. I didn't think anything of it, until I found a fountain. A grown women took a running start and jumped into the fountain. Two ladies laughed, while a third lady was scolding the person who jumped in the fountain. I couldn't stop watching them interact, it was weird to see another caregiver and little interact with each other like it was normal. Everyone around me just ignored them or chuckled at the lady who jumped. 

I shuffled my way to the fountain as the lady was being taken out of the fountain. Her dressed soaked from the waist down. The second lady dragged her from her arm and had the other two girls follow her away from the fountain. I watched them leave, before a tap on the shoulder made me jump. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Didn't mean to scare you, but where is your mommy or daddy?" A whole different lady asked me. She was about three inches taller than me, she had a warm smile and vibrant green eyes. Her brown hair was braided down her back. Freckles peppered her button nose.

"He's at home," I answered truthfully, hoping that would satisfy her curiosity of me. 

"Shouldn't you be home as well? We don't need a little boy missing from this town," she giggled lightly.

"I will soon, don't worry ma'am," I comforted her. I turned away from her and picked to go straight pass the fountain.

"Wait!" The lady suddenly grabbed my hand. I jerked at her sudden move. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to be alone. It's a rather busy day, it would make me feel better if you got home safe," she explained. 

"No need, ma'am. I can walk down the block," I waved her off. I turn to walk away again, but she held onto my hand tightly and walked with me. 

"I'm sure you can. Such a big boy you are! But it seems your daddy?" She quirk her eyebrow at me. I nodded while blushing a deep read. "Well, your daddy forgot to give you some coins! Unless, you have some hidden on you?"

I frozen up on the spot. I didn't even think about bringing money with me. I didn't really think this plan through. 

"No, ma'am. I don't have money," I mumbled out, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be upset! You're too cute to cry! I will help you to get to Mr. Allen's shop! Isn't that where you are going? I heard a lot of littles love his little toys," the lady stated. I quickly agreed.

"My name is Lorica, what is yours?" she spoke warmly as she led me through the crowd of people.

"Oliver," I answered, staying close to her. "Thank you for helping me, Miss Lori."

"Lori? I love it!" She cheered. "And for such a polite little boy, I would do anything for you!" I blushed harder at that statement.

We made it to the rigidity shop and Lori said I can look around at the toys, but I couldn't touch anything. She went on the opposite side of the shop to look at different types of clothes and string. 

The toys weren't really toys. They were wooden animals. I picked up a wooden beaded dog and shook it a bit to hear the wooden beads clank together.

"Isnt that a cute puppy!" Lori exclaimed as she made her way to me. She had two balls of yarn in her hands. "Are you ready to go, Ollie?"

I nodded as she gently took the wooden dog from me and checked out. I glanced out the shop window and went pale. I saw a few knights in some armour push people out of his way. Out of Ellis's way. 

"Oh my, let's see what's happening," Lori suggested as she handed me the dog. I grasped it tightly as I felt my stomach drop to the ground. Lori had to drag me out of the shop. That's when Ellis spotted me right away.

"Oliver Davis!" He shouted so loud that it echoed off the shops.

"Is that you? Is he your caregiver?" Lori whispered. I hid more behind her as Ellis March his way towards up. I nodded into her dress and whine when Ellis was in close range. Ellis folded his arms as he glared down at me. I felt like I was two feet tall.

"Oliver. Get over here. You are in deep trouble," Ellis's voice was harsh. My shoes were glued to the ground.

"Now calm down, sir. I'm sure anger isn't going to help Ollie in the slightest," Lori tried to bring down the tension. Ellis's glare turned to her.

"Ollie? And who are you?" He snarled. 

"My name is Lorica. I found your little boy in the middle of town, lost," Lori stated, folding her arms to match Ellis's glare.

"I apologize if he was trouble. Oliver!" Ellis snapped at my name, he pointed to the spot in front of him. Tears started to overwhelm my eyes. I wiped at my eyes and Lori panicked.

"Nonsense. Ollie was a sweet boy. He meant no harm. Isn't that right?" Lori cooed at me while she brushed against my curls. I nodded and hugged her for comfort. She cooed at me again and hugged me back. Ellis seemed to soften at that.

"Oliver, come here. I'm sorry for yelling. I was worried and scared," Ellis explained as he got down on one knee and held his arms out. I quickly left Lori and latched onto Ellis. I let out a sob as Ellis picked me up. 

"Thank you, Miss Lorica. As a thanks for watching over my boy, can we have you over for dinner? Tomorrow?" Ellis offered. I listened as Lori agreed. Ellis turned away from her and I watched as she was left behind and a knight talked to her before. She waved at me and I waved shyly back. 

As soon as we made it to the castle's yard, Ellis put me down. He wiped my tears but more silently fell. He held out his hand for me to grab. I had to move the dog to my other hand to grab his hand.

"Where did your new friend come from?" Ellis asked, pointing at the dog. I held the dog closer to my chest. Ellis barely pinched my cheek.

"Come now. You can at least tell how you got it. Unless, you want to tell me about the horses and why you left," Ellis said, guiding me into the castle. I passed by Harry and Adam as they opened the doors for us. I walked closer to Ellis as they gave me disappointed stares. 

"Lori and Mr. Allen's shop," I mumbled out. Ellis hummed in thought.

He walked us to his bedroom. He shut the door silently and walked to the closet. Tears ran faster down my face and I hugged the wooden dog to my chest.

But Ellis came back out with a stool. He set the stool in the farthest corner from the bed and turned to me.

"Sit. You're in a time out," Ellis stated calmly. That broke something in me. Soon, I broke down crying.

"None of that, now. You need to think what you did. I was very scared, Oliver. I thought something happened to you," Ellis admitted as he walked me to the stool. He sat me down. 

"Noo," I whined out as I felt him tug at the dog. 

"Oliver, the puppy didn't run away. He didn't do anything wrong," Elli explained, taking the toy away and tossing it on the bed.

"Papa! Please!" I cried into my hands. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Ellis quickly said.

Leaving me alone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shhhhh, I know it was scary. But you had to learn a lesson," Ellis shouted over my screaming. I was taking deep breaths to just scream again. After a minute or two being by myself, I lost it. I just started to scream and cry harder. I don't know what happened.

"Oliver, you're gonna make yourself sick!" Ellis sighed. He was pacing back and forth in the bedroom, bouncing me in his arms. Now, he was quickly walking down the hallways of the castle. Frantically, going down a staircase. Servants ran out of rooms to see why I was screaming. Two quickly ran ahead of Ellis to open double doors for him. Ellis carried me to the throne room were Harry and Adam stood.

"How do I get him to stop?" He asked, while I took a deep breathe to scream.

"What did you do to the poor boy!? Beat him!?" Harry panicked, running over with Adam by his side.

"Never! It was just a time out!" Ellis defended himself. Adam was suddenly in front of my face and all I saw was his mouth moving. I shut my mouth to keep me from screaming my lungs out. I started to hiccup as tears soaked Ellis's shoulder.

"There's no need for all this fuss. What has you upset?: Adam whispered.

"Pu-hicPuppy," I whined.

"Get his toy from my bed! Someone bring water!" Ellis ordered. I saw servant take off. 

"How did you make him stop?" Harry asked.

"Oldest of 8. All 7 siblings are littles," Adam said calmly. Harry shook his head. The doors burst open to reveal Ralph with a glass bottle of water. Ralph reached the bottle out for me to take it, but I buried my face into Ellis's shoulder. 

"No!" I screeched. Ellis patted my back. 

"Just take the nipple off!" Ellis hissed. He gently pulled me away from his shoulder. I was handed a, now, a glass of water. I took it and took big gulps of water. I finished the water within seconds, and Ralph took the glass to get more water. A servant jogged pass Ralph with my toy in his hands. I was given the toy. I just took the toy and stared at it. 

"That... was.. an experience," Ellis mumbled, bouncing me a bit. Ralph came back with more water, but he stood by the door waiting to be called. 

"It's messy when littles crash like that," Adam shrugged.

"I want Lori," I whispered, laying my head down on Ellis's shoulder.

"You get to see her tomorrow. She's coming for dinner. Which reminds me, Ralph find out how much this toy cost and double it," Ellis ordered. 

"Lori?" Harry asked, he moved closer to me to pet my curls.

"Lorica. A woman Oliver met on his adventure. She got him the toy and watched over him," Ellis explained.

"She was pretty and nice. I want Lori!" I pouted, lifting my head up. I wiggled to get down. Ellis was quick to set me down and goes to wipe my face. I pushed his hands away.

"Pretty and nice? Ooo, do we have a crush?" Harry teased. But I ignored him. I kept my gaze at Ellis, who looked like he aged 10 years. 

"You will see her tomorrow, baby boy. Be patient," he whispered, scratching my scalp. I looked at the wooden dog in my hands, then held it up to Ellis to see.

"It's mine. Look," I said, going on my tippy toes so he take a closer look. 

"Yes, I see, babe. It's a... craft looking puppy. Do you really like it?" Ellis asked, looking unimpressed by it. 

"Lori gave to me. Love it," I mumbled, bringing it back down to rattle the dog. 

"How about we go and take a bath? Maybe a nap afterwards," Ellis suggested. I just nodded and grabbed his hand for him to lead the way. Harry and Adam waved goodbye as I walked out of the room with Ellis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver picks flowers and starts talking about his mother.

"Why are we taking Ralph's flowers?" Ellis asked, picking the forget-me-nots. I was over by the tulips.

"For Lori, she deserves them," I said, while pointing at which color tulip I wanted. Ralph mumbled his complaints of how the garden was being destroyed, but he cut whatever flower I pointed at. 

"I don't understand why she would need them," Ellis admitted, giving Ralph his flowers.

"It's what you do. If you want to impress someone, you give them flowers. It's a love thing with symbolism," I shrugged, turning to look over the flower in Ralph's arms. 

"Love with symbolism?" Ellis chuckled. I quickly turned to him.

"Yes! Roses are the main symbol for love. Tulips are second best. I wasn't allowed to touch the roses," I pouted, looking at Ralph. Ellis laughed at Ralph's scowl.

"Anyway, red tulips mean true love. Purple is royalty. And yellow means cheerful thoughts or hopeless love," I explained.

"Do you really love her?" Ellis asked.

"I don't think, I romantically love her. But I love her as a person. She was so nice and trusting. I want her to have a good dinner with us," I admitted. "May I pick out the vases?" I asked, Ralph.

"Pronounce vase, but yes you may," he corrected me.

"I was thinking maybe a neutral color like tan or grey for the color of the flowers," I rattled on about how I want everything to do.

"For someone who doesn't see her romantically, you're putting a lot of thought into this," Ellis grumbled, following behind Ralph and I. "What if she doesn't even like flowers? It attracts bees and whatever else."

"Isn't that what the saying is? It's the thought that counts? Why are you being pissy about this?" I snapped at him, walking into the castle. 

"Language," Ellis scolded, "I just don't understand why the effort." That made me turn around and glare at him.

"Why not to do this? Plus, it's just flowers! Also, trust me. Pissy isn"t the worst fucking word I know," I informed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm giving you a final warning, start using kinder words," Ellis said, crossing his arms.

"Fine! You're being such a butthead over flowers!" I shouted, turning Ralph who was trying so hard to hold in his laughter. Ellis just huffed and turned his head. I ignored him as I picked a vase. 

\---

"Lori! I missed you! I got you some flowers!" I shouted, quickly running up to her. She had a simple, but cute, light green green on. She looked stiff as a bored, until I came up to her. She smiled tightly, but she seemed less nervous.

"Hello, Ollie. I missed you too," she said, chuckling nervously as a servant came with me to show her flowers. 

"Oliver, we do not run in this castle. We, also, do not rush to greet guest. We have to wait for them to be introduced and seated," Ellis scolded. He was dressed formally in red and gold. He dressed me in baby blue and gold. We almost have the small outfits on. 

"I picked them myself! Well, Ellis didn't like the idea of me yanking on flowers. So, he and Ralph did it. But I pointed at the tulips to be picked! I hope you like them!" I completely ignored Ellis. 

"I do! They're quite beautiful!" Lori gushed, being more relaxed, but then she frowned. 

"What's wrong? Are you allergic? I can make you some treats instead! I know a few recipes that my momma taught me!" I stressed out.

"What? No, sweetie. The flowers are amazing, I'm just worried about you," she explained. A servant was quietly leading her to the dining room table. I slowly took steps towards the table. 

"What you mean?" I asked, getting worried myself. Ellis hushed me to my seat next took him, as Lori took my usual seat across from Ellis. 

"You're in an older headspace? Normally, littles stay in one headspace and it's difficult to have them age up.. Unless... Something bad happened?" Lori asked Ellis. 

"This is normal for him. He goes up and down so quickly," Ellis waved off, but glanced my way. "But I do want to know this "momma" person. I do not have a spouse, who has been teaching you how to bake?" I snorted at that.

"No! My real mom. The lady who birthed me. She works at bakery," I chuckled, but stopped at Ellis's and Lori's confused faces. Food and drinks were being placed in front of us

"What? My mom is an amazing cook and baker," I shrugged, quickly digging in. 

"I thought you never had a caregiver before?" Ellis questioned.

"I haven't. You guys are acting weird. Do you guys not have your parents? I'm sorry if that's the case," I mumbled into my drink. I almost choked when I realize one of the servants messed up. 

They served me wine.

"What? 


	8. A little note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a lie.

So.. We can all agree I need to work on this story. It's not the greatest, but it isn't the worst. My point in this whole note thing is that I want to rewrite this story and make it a lot better. Like, I write these chapters at 11 pm at night and pass out at midnight. So, there isnt a lot of thought process while writing. I'm just going to make a list of things I will and will not change. 

**What I want to change:**

  * The pacing of this story. It's very fast and nothing happens. This would be hard for me to do, because I tend to write fast pace.
  * More character development. Oliver's personality is nothing I would like him to be. I want him to have a modern day personality with some attitude. But I still want him to be a sensitive bean while aged down. Ellis's personality is going to change. I think, I want him as a selfish man. Ellis is going to change a lot actually. 
  * Room details. I can't explain how a room looks like without spending too much time on details. I personally can not read something that spends a lot of time on details. 
  * Spelling and grammar. Grammar and spelling. I'll proof read this time and use a website to look through grammar mistakes.
  * World development. Lots of gaps and loopholes. 

**Things I'm proud of:**

  * I write at least a 1,000 words. 
  * I'm updating frequently.
  * Actually committed to a story.
  * I want to make this story better.
  * I'll keep updating while writing the rewrite. 

My biggest fear is, I'll lose interest. I don't want to get bored with this story and just leave it unwritten. I've done that to almost all my stories. I just want this story to be my first story to be completed. 


	9. Chapter 9

The new rewritten story will be posted! Little Prince will be the new titled and it will be posted on Saturday, October 26!


End file.
